


Go Go Grigori Hunters

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: AO3 continues to refuse to work with italics for some reason, Gen, Go Go Ghost Ship, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: It was time for three hundred years of perversion to end. A parody of Go Go Ghost Ship by Kenshi Yonezu. The bold parts are sung by Lucifel, the normal parts are sung by Enoch, and the single portion of italic text is, obviously, wailed by Armaros.





	

**The Grigori Fell some time ago,  
And I told their story with a sharp voice and a smile  
Recalling and speaking, a Mother Goose  
I don’t know why you cry, since I’ll see you again**  
A scribe blessed with immortality  
My laughs and smiles are both hollow  
People are always leaving me,  
So I wish that you would stick around more

**We left to bind the Grigori some time ago,  
Since we’re not close, I made a report and called it quits for today  
Stuck with nothing but a cellphone and time,  
Knowing my orders, I stayed close to you**  
And as always, to your ward,  
You hardly speak to me at all  
You may consider it unnecessary,  
But without your words, I would go mad  
Searching about for the Grigori’s Tower,  
This immortal scribe marches on  
I keep hoping that Armaros will repent  
And quietly head forward

Be the hint that gives me a solution,  
Go forth and be my sole salvation  
Holding back tears for three hundred years,  
Even if you won’t touch me, stay with me  
 **Timeless soldier, purify souls with your Arch,  
And gather the smallest of hints  
It may take you a thousand years,  
But we have all the time in the world  
We have all the time in the world**

**The Grigori Fell some time ago,  
And time’s going at a snail’s pace today too**  
There’s no immortal love for me here,  
And your fleeting appearances don’t help me out  
A warrior with too many doubts  
Of loss, sadness, and the future  
I want to be able to touch you,  
But no matter how much I try, I can’t hold your hand  
Singing about the past as I travel,  
We’re on a long journey with our eyes peeled  
Eventually, we’ll vanish from sight  
And be forgotten by humanity  
 _Woan! Woan! Woan! Woan!_

To the Grigori’s Tower we march  
I’ll take a breath and plunge in after the Nephilim  
Holding back tears for three hundred years,  
You’re giving me clues, so I’m listening to you  
 **Let Armaros shout loudly,  
See, he can’t speak at all  
I said I wasn’t going anywhere,  
So make the most of my company before it’s gone  
Make the most of my company before it’s gone**

It’s time for three hundred years of perversion to end,  
Jump up and fight, if you’re with me  
Holding back tears for three hundred years,  
We need your help, believe me  
The Grigori’s Tower has gotten worse,  
Look at it-it’s gotten more chaotic since I last saw it  
You said you weren’t going anywhere,  
But I fear that we’ll have to part someday  
I fear that we’ll have to part someday


End file.
